Taking Over Me
by Sinful Swt
Summary: Songfic. Evanescence-Taking Over Me. Rogue is in her room alone. Thinking about Scott. Evanescence comes into play & so does something else.


[Disclaimer] I don't own X-Men Evolution.........poo.  
  
[Summary] Songfic. Evanescence-Taking Over Me. Rogue is in her room alone. Thinking about Scott. Evanescence comes into play.  
  
[Author's Note] -words here are character's thoughts- & *words here are lyrics of the Evanescence song, Taking Over Me.*  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
Rogue stormed into her room, tears were pouring, and her heart was aching.  
  
-Scott is getting so distant from me. He's been hanging around Jean, too much......... and slowly forgetting about me.-  
  
She went up to her stereo and placed in her Evanescence CD. She turned it to song number 8 and fell on her bed. Rogue grabbed her green satin pillow and hugged it tightly, rocking back and forth.  
  
*You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
and dream I do...*  
  
-How can I be obsessing over a guy who's been giving me the cold shoulder for the last week? A guy who sees right through me.-  
Rogue got up and leaned over her balcony window. It faced the back of the Institute. She looked at everyone enjoying Kitty's Summer Bash.  
  
*I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me*  
  
She saw Kurt playing Marco Polo in the pool with Kitty, Spike, Beast, and Warren (ArchAngel). The professor, Storm, and Logan were at the poolside watching the children continue splashing. The rest of the children were running around and playing with each other.  
  
*have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then*  
  
She saw Scott making the burgers and hot dogs at the grill.  
-Maybe I should go talk to..........-  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a leggy red-head prancing up to Scott, handing over more uncooked burgers.  
  
*have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then*  
  
They began to kiss and cuddle. She couldn't watch them anymore.  
-How can I have a crush on him? He thinks I'm invisible-  
She left the balcony and began to shut off her radio, until her eyes  
caught a glimpse of her pale reflection.  
  
*I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me*  
  
She walked towards the mirror and just gazed at herself.  
-Why was I given this curse? I can't touch anyone. I can't feel anything. I am numb. But if I am numb, how come I can feel this pain?-  
She couldn't bear to look at herself anymore. She just stood there, her eyes to the floor.  
  
*I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over*  
  
Someone had entered the room. Rogue didn't look up. She was too ashamed of her tears to see whoever just came in.  
"Get out of here!" those few words managed to slip her lips. But the stranger to one step closer to her. Another step. And then another step. The stranger was so close to Rogue that he can smell the shampoo she used that same morning.  
Rogue spun around "I said get out of--" The last words of the sentence were silenced to the kiss placed upon her pale lips.......... by the one person who wasn't at the Bash.  
  
"Madame, vous avez de beaux yeux." (Madame, you have beautiful eyes.)  
He stared into her emerald eyes as she gazed back at his unique eyes, red and black.  
"Merci, monsieur. Mais comment est il vous peut-il embrassez-moi?" (Thank you, sir. But how is it you can kiss me?)  
"Rubber lips." He answered back.  
  
--END--  
[Author's Note] I don't know French.........so please excuse it. I hope you enjoy it. If I get enough review then I might start something. Thanks! And Review!! 


End file.
